


A Day At The Park.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremly Underage, F/M, Facials, Femdom, French Kissing, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, M/M, Making Out, Mind Break, Misogyny, Multi, Nipple Licking, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Taboo, Tongues, Vomit, dildo, nipple sucking, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Georgie tries to spend a day at the park, but it doesn’t go as planned.TW // pedophilia, vomitingDon’t read if you don’t like.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough/Marie, Georgie Denbrough/The Stranger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It was sunny out, the weather being perfect enough for a day out. Well, that is if anybody could go out. A curfew had been set recently, kids have been going missing only to be returned naked and crying. Blood coming out of their privates. 

The curfew would be set to around 4:00 PM, but Georgie didn’t want to go home yet. Not at all. Instead, he stayed at the park when he shouldn’t have, all the other kids that were previously there had already gone home. Not paying any mind to Georgie.

He sat on the bench alone, watching the sky. He knew he should be at home right now, but he didn’t want to leave yet. The boy had no clue he was being watched, there was a man hiding in the bushes. Wearing only a long jacket. 

Eventually, the man came out of the bush. Making sure to be as quiet as possible. He was hard, his dick making a tent out as of the coat. He stood behind Georgie, then placed a hand on his shoulders. “Hello, boy.” He said to him, his voice sounding deep and full of dominance. 

Georgie perked up, looking at the hand son his shoulders. Then up at the man. “Oh, hi!” He replied, smiling innocently. The boy looked so small, so delicate. 

He was just asking to be ruined at this point. 

The man smirked down at him, licking his lips and rubbing his shoulders some. “Well, aren’t you a cutie..what’re you doing out past curfew?” The man asked, looking over Georgies body.

“I don’t wanna go home yet, i feel like relaxing for a bit.” Georgie replied, giggling a bit from the shoulder rubbing. The mans hands eventually moved away, taking off the coat that he was wearing. “What’s your name, boy?” 

He hesitated at first, knowing that he shouldn’t be giving strangers his name. But he went along with it. “Georgie.” 

“Hm, alright, Georgie, turn around for me. And call me ‘Sir’.” The stranger asked again, slowly stroking himself off and trying his best to take it slow. The boy obeyed him, turning around so that he would be facing him completely. His brown eyes immediately landing on the strangers cock. 

“Do you know your purpose, Georgie?” The man asked, putting a hand in his hair and gripping tightly. Earning a quiet whimper. “Umm..no, sir.” He smiled down at him, placing his cock right on the boys face. “Your purpose is to be a good fuckhole, Georgie. A fuckhole for people like me to use whenever I want.” 

Georgies cheeks were glowing red, his heart beating quickly and his tummy was getting butterflies. “A..fuckhole?” He mumbled, his eyes staying right on his dick. “Yes, Georgie. Do you want to be a good whore? And let me cum on your face?” 

The boy gulped, breathing heavily as he nodded slowly. Not knowing how to resist or even say no. The stranger moved back a little. “Put your hand on it, whore.” He said to Georgie, still keeping his hand in his soft hair. 

Georgies small, shaky hand placed itself on the hung cock. Wrapping its fingers around it. “It..it feels really nice..” he mumbled, becoming mesmerized by the sight of it. “Good, that’s how it should be.” 

Slowly, Georgie began to stroke him off. Feeling the beings pulsate against his skin and the tip leak some pre-load. “Sh-shouldn’t we do this somewhere else? Not in public?” The man tugged on Georgies hair, frowning a bit. “Whores don’t ask questions, they stay silent. Now, open your mouth.”

Georgie gasped, feeling the the tingling down in his stomach increase. He hit his bottom lip, “Yes, sir.” He mumbled back in a reply, then opened his mouth. 

“Good boy. Now, stick your tongue out for me.” 

Once again, the boy obeyed. Still stroking the big cock while making eye contact with the man. He felt his thumb rub against it. “Mm, you got a cute mouth..hope you can hold your breathe long enough.”

He took a rough hold on the back of Georgies head, then shoved him all the way down on his length. Feeling the wet tightness of his tiny throat grip onto him like a vice. “Shit, kid..you’re so small, I could break you if I fucked that fat ass of yours.” 

Georgie had made a soft, slightly pained filled whimper. His throat was bulging out and he could barely even breathe. The man plugged his nose, chuckling. “Oh, am I being too rough with you? Get fucking used to it, you’ll love it soon.” 

His tongue had lightly grazed on the mans balls, one small hand went up to fondle them curiously. Then, the man started to thrust, going slow so that Georgiebcould get used to the feeling of his first dick.

“Mm, you’re taking it pretty good, whore. A lot better than the last kid, little fucker was a biter.” He mumbled to Georgie, living how he was managing to suck him off without fainting. “I’m surprised you haven’t even—“ 

His sentence was interrupted by a loud gag, Georgie needed to breathe. Even worse that his lunch from earlier was starting to come up. The man raised a brow, getting a little confused at first. Then it came to him. 

He was gonna puke. 

The man thrusted some more, then pulled away. Letting Georgie puke on the ground. Coughs and sniffles being heard. 

Fuck, that was..hot. 

“Damn, sorry about that. That doesn’t happen that much..but would you mind if I made you puke some more, kid? You looked even hotter..I’ll let you puke on my dick!” 

Georgie panted, his small body had began to tremble. He nodded, gulping down the leftover vomit that stayed in his mouth that had mixed in with his spit. He nodded. 

The man placed his hand back on Georgies head, smiling at him. “Use your words, whore.” 

“Um...yes, sir. You can make me puke.” 

“Good boy.” 

He shoved his monster cock back up in the gullet, listening as Georgie let out another gag. “Yeah, gag on my fucking cock!” The man groaned out, his thrusting getting aggressive, the smell of the little jailbaits puke had turned him on even more. 

However, Georgie felt like he was both in heaven and hell. The thrusting in his throat was so good, maybe being a ‘fuckhole’ was his true purpose. But the puke was too much for him, some of it had even came out of his nostrils. The mans cock was covered in spit and puke.

Sounds of skin on skin slapping, gagging, coughing and moaning filled the empty public area. Vomit had covered a small portion of the green grass. After a while, The mans load was inching closer and closer. “Fuck, kid! You take dick better than all of them! You better chug down my fucking load!” 

Georgie sucked eagerly, now becoming clear that he /wanted/ and /needed/ him tk cum down his throat. A few more thrusts and he was finally busting down the child’s throat, groaning and tugging on Georgies hair. “Yeahh, that’s it. Swallow it, whore..good boy..good whore.”

The stranger was muttering soft praises of nonsense, his cock twitching violently as he finished busting. He slowly pulled out, admiring his vomit-covered dick and the high look on the no longer innocent kids face. 

He leaned down, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other, Georgie closed his eyes and gave in. Now making out with him, but he pulled away again. “You better be getting home, kid. It’s pretty late.. but I’ll give you some more treatment the next time I see you, alright?” 

“Alright..” Georgie mumbled back in a reply, wiping off some of the spit that stayed on his cheeks. He hugged him, despite that the man was still nude and didn’t bother on cleaning his cock anytime soon. 

Georgie walked home alone that night, throat feeling sore, stomach feeling less full. Till then, he saw a black car stop by him. The window had rolled down, revealing a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair put up in a bun, wearing a pair of black glasses and a red sweater to match with her jeans. 

“Hi, sweetie. You need a ride home?”


	2. Georgie Meets Marie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgies ready to go home, but ends up getting his v-card revoked.
> 
> TW // maybe more puke?

Georgie didn’t know whether or not he should say yes or no to the woman offering him a ride home, he knew he wasn’t supposed to, but then again. He was tired, not really wanting to walk all the way home after having to puke his guts out. 

He hesitated, but nodded. The woman in the car smiled sweetly at him, gently patting the empty seat next to her. “Well, come in honey..” The boy opened the car door, slowly sitting in the seat.

“Oh, you look so sleepy! Would you rather sit in my lap, baby?” The woman asked him, one of her hands caressing his warm cheek. Noticing his tiredness. 

“Um..” Georgie looked at her face, she was pretty. Really..pretty. He nodded again, making his way to sit in her lap. He hugged her gently, sighing as he rested his head in her chest. She chuckled, leaning down to kiss his little forehead. “You’re so cute..what’s your name hun?” 

“Georgie..” He mumbled back, closing his eyes for a moment. “Well, my names Marie..hope you don’t mind that I take you home with me.” Georgie opened his eyes, now looking at her boobs. 

They were...big. But they felt comfortable, like the pillows back home in his bed. He smiled softly, he nuzzled his face into them. One hand gently moving to curiously grope them. 

Marie drove to her house, looking down at the sleepy, but curious little boy that was mindlessly groping her chest. She bit her bottom lip, feeling herself get wet in her jeans. She didn’t say a word, but she knew she would have the best time with Georgie. 

Once Marie had gotten to her house, Georgie was asleep in her lap. The woman smiled down at him, parking the car in the driveway and then lightly playing with his hair. She opened her car door, now carrying the boy inside. 

Marie slowly opened the door, making sure to not wake the boy up since he looked so pretty in his sleep. She went in, placing him on the couch to go up to her bedroom to get something. 

The woman had some plans with the little boy, even if she barely even knew him. Marie came back down, her blouse unbuttoned and carried a bottle of lube with her. She sat on the couch, next to Georgie who was still asleep. 

Marie carefully took the sleeping child’s clothes off, smiling lustfully as she examined each feature on his body. He was pretty curvy for being so young..her husband picked a good one. 

Georgie had a pretty flat tummy, along with perfectly thick thighs to match with the fat ass he was packing. Parents were definitely pumping up the estrogen in his food. Marie then grabbed some rope she brought down with her. 

She felt glad that he was a deep sleeper, couldn’t handle him crying for help. Looked too sweet and cute to hurt. Once he was tied up, Georgies legs were tied to his wrists. Keeping his legs spread and showing off the virgin fuckhole that hadn’t gotten used yet.

He wasn’t gonna be able to walk by the time she was done with him.


End file.
